


sleep when you're dead

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: By that I mean there was no negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-five.He really was just something for Bruce to use.





	sleep when you're dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough one, fair warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was very rare that Hal dreamt those days, mainly because it was incredibly rare that he even slept. The ring took care of his needs, sure, but there was something that felt so good about actually sleeping in a bed. Something so human in the desire to just shut down, give your brain a long rest. 

It was why he rarely dreamt, his brain preferring not to do anything with the short time he had to sleep. He was okay with that, shutting down for a few hours, and the beds in Wayne Manor were absolutely incredible.

...Yeah, he was at Wayne Manor? What of it? Hal knew that it wasn’t great what he and Bruce were doing, knew that it would hurt a lot more in the long run. He didn’t even like Bruce, but the sex was good and it felt even better to be something he actually wanted. He hated that he craved his approval to the point where he’d bend over for him.

But he couldn’t think about that, because he was actually getting some fucking sleep for once in his life, and he was pretty sure that the pillows under his head were down. Hal fell asleep easily, sinking into it the moment his head hit the pillow.

And he actually dreamt. It wasn’t much of a dream if he was being honest, he was walking down some sorta correct street in Coast City, maybe before it got destroyed. He could feel the wind on his face and smell the taco truck that he used to eat at. The dream felt like a day he could’ve had long ago, before the Lantern ring, before the heroes he knew came into his life.

Hal kept walking until he turned a corner and saw Carol standing there. She turned around and saw him, a smile breaking out over her face, and he realized instantly that he was dreaming. Someone once told him that, if you realized that you were dreaming, you could control the dream, but he couldn’t think of any way to make it better because Carol was sliding her slim hand into his and leaning against him.

He missed her, he always missed her. And the dream was proof because she was in his arms and he felt happy. He knew he was just fucking around with Bruce, maybe he had started it because he was trying to make himself feel better about something. Looking down at Carol, he thought that he should’ve tried harder with her, to fix what they had, because it never seemed to work out but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try.

Hal didn’t realize that his dream had taken a turn, not at first. Too wrapped up in the familiar feeling of risking everything for Carol Ferris, he didn’t feel her starting to get...handsy. The other hand not clutched in his own was roaming freely, decidedly naughty as it slid over his ass. It was like she didn’t know what she was doing, still smiling sweetly up at him despite her hand’s chosen path of groping him in public. He opened his mouth to get her to stop or to ask what she was doing, but no words came out. Hal couldn’t say anything, no matter how hard he tried, and the hand turned into hands and just kept touching him.

“Come on, Hal,” She said, voice sugary sweet as hands slid under his clothes, “you want this. You always want this.”

His clothes melted away, leaving him standing in his uniform as unseen hands kept touching him, the smile on Carol’s face just as sweet as before. The face of the woman a part of him would always love, and everything was happening too much.

Someone hooked a finger in the front of his uniform, tearing it right down the middle of the symbol, and Hal awoke to the feeling of _hands_ and a burning stretch, the all too familiar sensation of getting fucked and fucked over at the same time.

“Bruce?” He asked, voice rough with sleep.

Hal tried to turn over sluggishly, but he was pushed down hard into the mattress with a hand firm on his bare back.

Bruce entered him like he had done the day before, the orange light of the sunset filtering in through the blinds, and Hal wondered how long it had been going on. If Bruce had thought it through and tried to wake him up, or if he just decided to do it and pushed into his still-open hole.

Lit up in orange and red, Bruce started to fuck him again, and Hal figured that it was probably his fault anyway. He had said yes that morning, and he had fallen asleep there in Bruce’s bed. He was just getting one more in before he had to go out for the night, Hal couldn’t blame him for that. 

But he couldn’t get over the shock of being woken so violently, his good dream turned bad because of Bruce. And yet, just like in the dream, he opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out. All the words got stuck in his throat, choking him off, and there was nothing he could do other than try and rationalize it.

He always wanted it after all. 

Hal tested out a moan, a low, strange sound that was foreign to his ears. Still, he moaned again and pushed back, pleasure starting to course through his body like someone had lit a fire under his ass.

He could do it if it felt good, cock starting to harden. Hal could forget that it started so violently, rationalizing it as temporary non-consent. Bruce knew how to pleasure him, fucking him in just the right way, with long, hard strokes. He moaned again, closing a hand around his cock and starting to pump himself in time with the thrusts. 

Bruce let out choked off little noises, muffling himself like he always did, even as Hal could feel him starting to lose rhythm as he got closer to orgasm.

It felt good, he reminded himself, gasping louder as he too felt closer and closer to cumming. With a gasp, he was shooting out over the bed under him and Bruce was thrusting into him one last time, grunting as he filled Hal’s ass up again.

And then he was pulling back and off Hal completely. Hal rolled over to catch the unreadable expression on his face, just in time to watch him turn away and leave.

When Hal rolled back over to try and catch some more sleep, it just wouldn’t come for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
